The present invention relates to an image reproducing method which reproduces an image from plural partial images, a handwriting storing and reproducing apparatus and handwriting reproducing methods which store handwriting when characters, symbols and the like are recorded by a writing device on paper or the like, and reproduce the stored handwriting.
In recent years, a writing device for storing handwriting has been proposed. The writing device records characters, symbols and the like on a paper or the like, detects handwriting using stress sensors, optical sensors and the like, and stores the detected handwriting within. The handwriting stored by the writing device can be reused by reading out the handwriting and displaying it on a display device.
On the other hand, a method for measuring acceleration of a writing device, for applying integration twice to the measured acceleration so as to extract a pattern of a handwriting is proposed as a method for extracting and reproducing a pattern of a handwritten character.
In this method, a disadvantage arises in that the method is greatly influenced by an error so that a reproduction of the handwriting with high accuracy is difficult because the integration is performed twice. Further, when a handwriting detection apparatus employs stress sensors and the like, no disadvantage arises when the writing device is kept in contact with a paper or the like. But, when the writing device moves away from the paper and then moves to contact the paper for writing another character for example, a disadvantage arises in that the moving distance, relative position of the next character and the like are difficult to detect. Furthermore, when a handwriting detection apparatus employs optical sensors such as a CCD (charge-coupled device) camera or the like, the handwriting apparatus stores the handwriting by taking an image on a paper at predetermined sampling intervals. The image corresponds to a vicinal region of the writing device and includes a partial pattern of the handwriting (the image is referred to as a small image, hereinafter). A disadvantage arises in that an image similar to the handwritten pattern cannot be reproduced even when the sequential small images are read out as they are, and are displayed on a display device.
It is an object of the present invention to reproduce a larger image from plural small images.
It is another object of the present invention to detect and sequentially store small images, each of which is a part of a handwriting.
It is a further object of the present invention to reproduce a handwriting from plural small images.
It is a yet another object of the present invention to reproduce a handwriting with high accuracy.